


Burn Brighter

by Jestana



Series: Femslash February 2021 [5]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Assassin’s Creed Odyssey
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29229321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: Kassandra's happy to spend time with Anais and doesn't want it to end.
Relationships: Anais/Kassandra (Assassin's Creed)
Series: Femslash February 2021 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138613
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Femslash February





	Burn Brighter

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Femslash February 2021. The prompt was 'Canon Divergence AU'.

"Arion! What's wrong?" Anais dashed towards her son, Kassandra hot on her heels. "My gods what's happened to you?"

Sniffling, as his mother checked him over, he told them, "Bandits. They came and took everything. I tried to protect the house, but they were too big."

"You shouldn't have tried to fight them." Tucking her finger under his chin, Anais scolded him gently. "Anything they took can be replaced. But I can't replace you."

Noticing Kassandra, Arion glared at her, jabbing a finger in her direction. "This wouldn't have happened if you'd trained me to be a warrior!"

"He'll be alright," Anais assured Kassandra, sitting back on her heels. "Just a few scratches."

Kassandra waited until Anais sent Arion into the house before exclaiming in a hushed voice. "Just a few scratches? He could have been killed."

"You think I don't know that?" Anais snapped back, just as hushed, wrapping her arms around her waist. "Every time he leaves the house, I worry about him being killed. And every time he comes home, I'm just grateful he's alive."

She could only stare at Anais, gilded silver by the moonlight. "You truly are one of the strongest people I know."

"Flatterer." Anais ducked her head and shoved at Kassandra's shoulder.

The shove didn't even budge her and she caught Anais' hand with hers, tangling their fingers together. "I only spoke the truth as I saw it."

"Kassandra, there's something I need to tell you." Still holding Kassandra's hand, Anais moved closer, looking up into her eyes.

Smiling softly, Kassandra reached up to smooth a loose curl out of Anais' eyes. "Anything."

"Having you here was the first time I felt joy since my husband died," Anais told her, tilting her head into Kassandra's touch. "I hoped you were still the same person I loved back on Kephallonia, and that if you felt the same, there'd be a place for you here."

Surprised by the outpouring of words, Kassandra started to respond, "Anais..."

She stopped when Anais pressed a finger to her lips. "The fact that you listened to me and didn't teach Arion to fight... shows me that you're someone I can trust. I would love it if you stayed with us."

"I love you Anais, I've always loved you," Kassandra told her, honored and touched that Anais wanted her to stay.  
Anais smiled sadly, squeezing Kassandra's hand gently. "I know. I know. You always hated staying in one place. Couldn't wait to get off Kephallonia."

"You were my favourite part of that island." Kassandra drew Anais even closer, resting their foreheads together.

Sighing softly, Anais whispered, "But it's time for you to go, right?"

Kassandra shook her head, smiling fondly. "No, it's not that. Are you _sure_ you want me to stay and help raise Arion? He'll eventually need to learn to at least defend himself. The bandits will be back and, as tonight proved, I won't always be here to stop them."

"I know." Sighing, Anais traced her fingers over the scars on Kassandra's left bicep. "Perhaps start by teaching him to shoot? Once he's older, we'll see about training him to fight like you do."

She nodded this time, cupping Anais' cheek with one hand. "I'd like that. I'd also like you to meet _my_ family: _mater_ , _pater_ , and my brothers."

"You told me you only had one brother." Anais frowned at Kassandra, perplexed.

Kassandra rolled her eyes at the thought of her stepbrother. " _Pater_ adopted Stentor after... everything. Stentor wasn't too happy to realize that both of us had survived."

"You still call him _pater_? After what happened to you and Alexios?" Anais glowered, still angry with Nikolaos for his role in both Alexios and Kassandra's fates.

Sighing heavily, she explained, "He wasn't the only one to blame and there's enough blood on my hands without adding his to it."

"Your _mater_ took him back?" Anais was almost more offended than Kassandra by the whole situation.

Laughing softly, Kassandra reminded her, "She had her children back and _pater_ was only trying to be a good Spartan, like he'd been taught."

"I can't be _too_ upset about it." Anais smiled playfully up at Kassandra. "If things hadn't gone the way they did, we wouldn't have met."

Nodding, Kassandra kissed the tip of her nose. "If you still want me to stay with you and Arion, I'd be glad to do so."

"Yes, please stay, Kassandra." Wrinkling her nose, Anais kissed her, light and teasing.

She returned the light kiss. "I love you, Anais."

"I love you, too, Kassandra." Tugging at the hand she still held, Anais led Kassandra into the little clay house.

They tried to be quiet, but Arion stirred on his bed, mumbling, " _Mater_?"

"I'm here, Arion." Anais finished slipping off her sandals and stretched out beside her son.

He burrowed into her arms and glanced up at Kassandra meaningfully. Smiling, she finished removing her armor and spooned against Anais' back, wrapping her arm around both mother and son. "Good night."

"Sleep well," Anais murmured, kissing the top of Arion's head and twisting around to kiss Kassandra's cheek.

Sighing contentedly, Kassandra drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> It's annoying that you can't decide stay with anyone you romance. So, I fixed this one.


End file.
